Ishacool
Ishacool is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 79 (Fantastic Movie Star). She is 1st in UK high scores. Usual Appearance and Style She has a tanned skin and bright/neon green eyes. She rarely ever changes her appearance. Leaving She recently announced through an art book that she would be leaving moviestarplanet. She said that she had had her time on the game and was now more than ready to move on. Nobody knows when she will be leaving, but she said that when she did leave, MSP fans would know. However, Many wonder if she just quotes her leaving for fame and attention, however nobody really will know the honest truth unless ishacool speaks out herself. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks She has many Artbooks. They are rarely dedicated to her friends, but normally advertising her movie series', or giving out important messages. eg: She made an Artbook telling MSP she would be unblocking people (rumour has it that she hadn't unblocked anyone yet) and telling MSP she would be leaving. She is said to not care for her fans but fame only. Movies Isha has made a very popular series recently called The Broken Man. Most parts have made the high scores of movies. She has also made three movies called 'The Truth About Chuck' 'The Truth About Roxy' and 'The Truth About Zack'. These explain her relationships with these three movie stars. Many have said that its wrong to make movies about people that could potentially offend others, however Ishacool is one to speak out. Looks She usually wears 'Hip-Hop' style outfits. She lets people change colours of her outfit, but doesn't like it when people copy her exact looks - if you do she will block you. Ishacool has blocked many users because they have bought/copied her looks. Other Accounts She has many other accounts. Her most well-known accounts (excluding Ishacool) are; Vintage, Missisha, HeroesUnite and IshaTheBoss. She doesn't use Missisha often, only to make a couple short movies. She uses vintage a lot, mainly to level up and make short movies. IshaTheBoss was newly created (19th August 2014) to speak to fans and make short movies. It's a low level as it was only created recently. She has also recently revealed that user ohio (Level 25) is in fact her, but she rarely uses this account. She has also made an account recently called HeroesUnite which is a level 25 account designed for the founder members of heroes to speak and communicate with their fans. Fans Isha has recently joined with Fran Is Epic, roxy-1, pandypolo and chuck to bring back the group Heroes, which they created back in 2013. Heroes is a team created to help stop hate, spread good messages and try and restore UK MSP back to it's fun, safe server. However, Isha only adds fans over a certain level (10) Which offended some fans and even turned some fans against her, as they saw this as a message as if to say "I don't want low levels in my friendlist." Isha's haters have described her as a 'Fame Seeker' However many are against that statement. Close Friends Isha has a strong bond with user pandypolo. The two met on another game, and when Isha came to play MSP in 2011, Polo joined her after a few weeks. They have been on eachothers profiles ever since. Isha's second BFF is roxy77537. The two have only been best friends for a short period of time. Isha's third best friend is her ex - boyfriend chuck. According to a movie made by Isha herself, chuck had stopped playing the game around six months before they actually officially removed eachother of the boyfriend/girlfriend spot. They have known each other for over 2 years. Chuck's brother now looks after his account. Isha and her (now ex) boyfriend Zack broke up recently. Apparently, Zack one day broke up with Isha out of the blue with no explenation, leaving Isha confused and upset. Trivia *She has a blog which she shares with her best friend, pandypolo. *She used to be best friends with DiaVanille & ShawRe, but both quit almost 1 year ago. *She has 2 other accounts: Vintage and Missisha. Both of these accounts are now above level 50. *She has 2 backups, vintage and missisha. *Although she dosent have the internet social media online social games she has IMVU *Ishacool is one of the founding members of the team Heroes (along with roxy-1, Fran Is Epic, pandypolo and chuck) which is a popular group which strives to help return MSP back to it's fun, safe game. *Way before the new levels came and before level 25 existed you could only have 1 bestfriend on MovieStarPlanet and Ishacool and pandypolo were bestfriends then and still are now *Ishacool was hacked earlier on in the year *Before the new levels came out all of her accounts (Ishacool Vintage and missisha) were all level 25's (Legandary MovieStar) *Isha and Polo met on a different game, and started MSP together in 2011 Gallery IshacoolsMiniProfile.jpg IshacoolsPage.jpg IshacoolsBio.jpg IshacoolsAwards1.jpg IshacoolsAwards2.jpg IshacoolsAwards3.jpg IshacoolsAwards4.jpg Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:Level 78